Fable An Ode
by SorcerersAdvocate
Summary: When the student of Princess Luna, a young Pegasus known as Fable an Ode, helps his master become Nightmare Moon he does what he can to stop her but is it too late, is Equestria ruined before it even can get off it's feet?


Fable an Ode

**Chapter 1**

The flapping of Fable's wings filled the ancient halls of the Royal Palace as the young colt raced desperately through each one. "My lady! Lady Luna!" his cry echoed through the many chambers, fending his ears from the hysteric ranting and clomping of the guards chasing after him. He knew he would get caught for what he'd done but he didn't care as long as he could stop his precious master from doing harm to this land. Turning the corner he was stopped by a glass window that portrays the princesses in their full glory. The portrait that would benefit him with warmth whenever his master was away on her royal duties was now filled with the fleeting moon's glow made it seem there was more malice than beauty. Whirling around he was stopped by an even more frightening wall of the Royal guards, with faces that use to bring him joy and friendship were now staring back at him with hatred and disgust. With a yell the guard charged and the lone Pegasus rammed through the glass portrayal.

Shadows danced upon the ground, the garden statues were alit with the unwavering moon, yet these memorable things were little help to the young Pegasus as the strike of hope was reduced to gloom, a gloom that made defeat emanate. _I failed my friends, my family, my honor and the faith that was placed on me; now are all but gone. But more importantly I had failed my master and because of that this world may be gone._ Tears start to form on this young Pegasus' eyes with the pain in his heart, no, this stake, that leaves a hole of desolation and wretchedness. But he will not cry, doing so would only dishonor does he'd forsaken with his failure. Seeing the guard surround him he knew his fate was sealed and he could do nothing about it. He wanted to fight back but seeing the faces of his friends stopped him. If he were to go he didn't want it to be fighting against the friends he cared for. Then a shadow soared over him and landed in front of him and when the figure landed he knew who she was. The celestial princess, the sister of his master, the Alicorn who's strength was either that to or perhaps even greater than her master's. He attempted to rise from the ground to bow but his body must've been heavily cut for he could barely stand and not open his wings As she began to speak the winds howled in Fable's ears and the once loose leaves on the garden floor were now flew around him,

"**Fable you hast been caught committing acts of treason with your master to make night eternal. How do you plead?**"

"I will not plead nor disrespect your ruling; I am prepared to accept thy decrees no matter the hardship it causes. But accept a stallions dying wish stop my master… thy sister…"

He became quiet, felling the choking rise in his throat and letting the tears fall from his eyes. A Pegasus of his standing crying?! An outrage! But the guard was quiet, whether they were in shock or feared their Lady it was uncertain, but the young Pegasus enduring and quivering from a volley of wounds some deep while others not so, the wounds on his wings seemed the most severe for not only were his feathers cut but it seemed as if the bones themselves had been cut to the marrow.

"**It was done when the moon reached Zenith, you request was well wasted but 'twas an honorable one. To my most sincere apologizes, your fate shall be tied to your master's fate!**"

As she said so the royal jewels and crown began to illuminate and he was struck by a brilliant aurora. As he looked down he noticed that his hooves began to turn to stone, this began to slowly rise… and kept on doing so. He folded his wings, completely, letting the shards of the window slice deeper into his wings and into his hide. Fable looked at his friends for a last time then looked to the castle windows seeing faces ever so familiar, he saw the faces of a few servant girls he had crushes on as a filly and he saw his music instructor. With every new face that was seen so did were memories and emotions felt. Each one made his heart's abyss gain deeper and deeper depth. Tears flooded from his eyes but before they could touch the ground they were turned to stone, he closed his eyes no longer having the courage to look at these faces… badump… badump… badump. The sound of his own heart beat made him feel calmer… badump….badump….badump…badump…..badump...badump…ba.


End file.
